


80. Why

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [75]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Why. "Why you? And why now?" Maybe after two centuries of wondering, Booker's found the why of his immortality, and it's Nile. Maybe he's meant to be hers. And maybe it's too late, and that's all his fault.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	80. Why

Booker hangs back, watches Nile laugh at something Joe said—he's too far away to hear what. It doesn't matter. What matters is Nile's joy, the way her eyes crinkle shut when she's really happy, her long neck smooth (he felt it split, the moment he became aware of her in the world; felt the blood pour out of it as she died). 

Stupid jealousy twists at his gut: _he_ wants to make her smile. 

If he'd known of her just a day sooner, maybe he could have been here with her for that century, learning to make her laugh.


End file.
